


Tatterdemalion

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [897]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The war is over, but the battle is just beginning for Tony's kingdom.





	Tatterdemalion

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/15/2001 for the word [tatterdemalion](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/15/tatterdemalion).
> 
> tatterdemalion  
> ragged; unkempt or dilapidated.  
> a person in tattered clothing; a shabby person.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #541 Rally.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Tatterdemalion

Tony stared out at his tatterdemalion troops. They had rallied and won, but at what cost? Everyone looked worn down. They’d lost too many people.

If he’d had any other choice, he wouldn’t have fought this war. He just hoped that this wasn’t the end of his kingdom as well. He knew he should be rallying the troops, but he just wasn’t up to pretending to be happy with all the loss of life that had gone on.

“Come on, Tony. Let’s head back to the castle and mourn the deaths as a nation.” McGee murmured, wrapping an arm around his king. “Abby’s already started collecting the dead to bring with us, so that we can give them proper burials.”

“You’re right, McGee. Let’s gather everyone and return home to lick our wounds.”

“As you wish, your majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
